


A Trip to the Holosuite

by theacedennis



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Summary: Jadzia finally shows Kira the pleasures of the holosuite.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Trip to the Holosuite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythomagicallydelicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomagicallydelicious/gifts).



“So,” Jadzia said, hopefully. “Does that change your mind on holosuites?” She knew Kira had been expecting something to do with relaxation, but she knew better than that. It was a fight Kira would want, so a fight she gave her. 

“Not yet,” Kira replied, “but it was a valiant effort.”

“Don’t rest, little lady. We’re not done yet. Computer, run holosuite program 72.” 

“Can’t I have a minute to catch my breath?” Kira asked. 

“Ahhhh, need a break, do you? Too much work? Too much fun?”

“No, I just—”

“Come on,” Jadzia said, pulling Kira back into the holosuite.


End file.
